The Fight Continues
by Duelist-YamiYugi
Summary: Its your typical RW kids fic. Its not humorous, though plz check it out. Review as well I don't care if they are flames. This is my first fic and I need to know what you peeps like!


The Fight Continues  
  
Disclaimer: I'm forced to say this so hear goes, I unfortunately do not own Ronin Warriors.  
  
A/N: This story takes place after Talpa when the Ronins have kids and they must continue the fight against Talpa's son. Also this is my first fic so plz tell me what u really think of the fic. Also I tend to have characters do more talking and tend to neglect detail.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"The mansion looks the same even after 20 years", thought Sage as he walked up with his daughter. Inside he heard some voices and figured the others were all ready there. So he rang the doorbell.  
  
Dingdong!  
  
The sound of feet moving meant that someone was coming to open the door.  
  
"Hello, Sage is that you?" said a huge muscular man.  
  
" Hey Kento long time no see."  
  
" Hey man how's it going? Who's that with you?"  
  
"This is my daughter Morgan. And are you going to let me in or are you going to leave me out here all day?"  
  
" Sorry come on in."  
  
Sage and Morgan walked in and Kento led them to the living room where they found a Rowen and an exact replica of Rowen just with black hair and it was a girl, Cye and a blue eyed, brown haired kid who must have been his kid, Ryo and a kid reading a book about how to control his short temper, a kid who must have been Kento's because he was wolfing down some food, and Mia (a/n I left Yuli out cuz I hate him and would have left Mia out if I didn't have a purpose for her in this story). They all looked up as the three entered the room.  
  
" Hey Sage how's it going?"  
  
" It's going great. This is my daughter Morgan."  
  
Morgan smirked a little evilly throwing everyone off cause Sage was the bearer of Halo.  
  
" Who are the kids with you guys?"  
  
" Hi I'm Adrian Hashiba."  
  
" I'm Christian Mouri, but everyone calls me Chris."  
  
" I'm Aries Sanada."  
  
"And I'm Li Faun."  
  
" Its nice to meet you all. Why don't you kids go outside to play and stuff, while we adults talk."  
  
~Morgan~  
  
Morgan couldn't believe her father was making her actually talk to these nitwits. He had managed to get her to come because he threatened to take away her training. Now he wanted her to actually talk to these people when she had only agreed to come and not say a word.  
  
"Okay morons, here's how this going to work, you bug me and I kill you. You even think about talking to me I kill you. Get it, got it, good."  
  
She then left leaving them stunned.  
  
"Hey where are you going? You shouldn't leave the yard cause you don't know where you're going and your dad's gonna get mad and he'll blame us," said Li.  
  
" Don't worry I know what I'm doing and if my dad gets mad tell him I said that he can go to hell!"(Sage and Morgan don't have a good relationship.)  
  
~Rowen~ "Wow Sage your daughter seems like a real spitfire," said Rowen  
  
" Yeah she's something else."  
  
Then suddenly the boys ran in and started yammering about how Morgan had run off into the woods even though they had told her not to.  
  
" Whoa wait where's Morgan?" asked Sage.  
  
"She went off into the woods and she said that if you got mad at us then to tell you that she said that you can go to hell," they said in unison.  
  
" Not this again. When I find her I'm gonna make sure she never touches another sword again."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Why on Earth would she tell you to go to hell?" asked Ryo and Cye  
  
" Ever since her mom died 5 years ago our relationship has weakened and well all that remains is yelling and fighting. Can we talk about this later cuz I really got to find her."  
  
With that he ran out the door and the other eight guys in the room followed suit.  
  
~Morgan~  
  
Morgan couldn't imagine how she had come to a desolate place when she had been walking in a forest a minute ago.  
  
SNAP!! Went a twig from behind.  
  
She wirled around just to narrowly miss being hit by a sword.  
  
"Hello Halo." Said a voice. 


End file.
